


Money can't buy happiness, but it can buy macarons which are almost the same thing

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: The Avengers have worked together for a year. To celebrate Tony decides that they should visit a mall, go wild and buy all the things they want.





	Money can't buy happiness, but it can buy macarons which are almost the same thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Shopping Spree".

The mall was big. Okay, Tony could build a bigger, no problem, and it fell short compared to the size of the Avengers Tower. But from the views of the common people it was probably big. And Tony was in heaven. Not that he could let it show. He shooed the others away, had already given each of the Avengers a card connected to his account and told them to run wild. Only for today, because it was a special occassion – it had been one year since they got together as a group. Natasha and Clint disappeared, probably to find some black market place where they could look for weapons or something, Bruce gave him an insecure glance but eventually stumbled away to the closest book store. Thor was still staring at the tiny piece of plastic.

”So you are telling me that with this little thing I will have access to everything in the store.”

”It's a little more complicated than that but yeah, basically.”

Thor turned it around in his hands, stared intensly at it and Tony bit his lip.

”You know what Point Break, just stick to Brucie, he'll help you with it. Try not to get him too drunk though.”

Thor nodded, hurried in the direction Bruce had taken and Tony stared at Steve.

”Shoo, gramps. Shouldn't you be excited to shop around in the new century?”

”It's just... it feels a little excessive.”

”Capsicle... You've known me for a year, excessive is what I _do_.”

”I don't.”

”Come on, shoo with you. Go wild. Buy some expensive suit for the gala next month. Some paints for your drawings. A new computer.  _A car._ ”

”I don't need a car.”

”It was just an example. Anyway there's no car shop in here.”

Tony started walking. For some reason Steve decided to follow him. It wasn't what he had planned for the day, but he decided to ignore Steve's presence and just go on as he had planned. He got to the suits first, got himself one, complete with a very expensive red silk tie. He managed to get a suit for Steve as well, and waved away Steve's promises to pay him back later.

”Just make me pancakes tomorrow and I'll be fine.”

”I... I will!”

They continued to the electronics store, but Tony was utterly unimpressed by everything. Steve got stuck by one of the old game consoles and Tony loaded it in his arms and sent him to the check-out. They located a hardware store and if Steve hadn't been with him Tony would have spent the rest of the day in it. He ended up buying tools, wires, pipes, other electrical supplies, some lumber and a poker set. He also loaded up some paints for Steve.

”These are for walls.”

”Yeah, so you can decorate your floor.”

”My floor is fine.”

”My floor then, I'm not picky. Just add an Iron Man somewhere and I'll be happy.”

Steve rolled his eyes but agreed. As Tony paid for it he realized it was too much for them to carry and he ordered a home delivery the next day. They ended up in a thrift store, where Steve finally found something to buy on his own (a stack of books, and a coat). Tony got a couple of old radios to pick apart when they got back home. They stopped at a restaurant to refill some energy before continuing onwards. They ended up in another clothing store, less high class, and Steve bought a cowboyhat that was a little too big for Tony. In the bookstore Steve found a book about astrophysics and he bought it just because the memories it brought up. Tony shook his head but didn't say anything about the 20 books on astrophysics they already had at home.

There was a crafting store Steve wanted to visit and Tony followed him because he had already visited the store he was interested in. Steve bought one bag of yarn and another of arting supplies (brushes, canvases, paint, pencils).

”What's the yarn for?”

”Knitting.”

”Didn't know you could do that.”

”As the grandpa of the group it's my duty to know how to knit.”

They were already completely loaded with bags, but ended up in yet another clothing store. Steve found a pink T-shirt with a kitty on it that he convinced Tony to get and Tony immediately switched his shirt for it, stuffing the shirt with the radios. They spotted Clint and Bruce at the entrance, Bruce with his nose in one of the books and a few bags filled with stuff around him and Clint sitting on the back of the bench throwing peas at unsuspecting victims. Clint laughed when he noticed Tony's new shirt but Tony just stuck his tongue out and deposited his bags on the floor.

”You two already done? Where are the other two?”

”Bar”, Clint gestured towards the upper floor. ”Nat challenged Thor to bowling and then threw me out when I laughed.”

”Oookay then. Keep an eye on my bags, I'm not done yet.”

Clint glanced at the bags before looking at Tony again.

”You've bought half the mall already.”

”Ordered some homedelivery for the things we couldn't carry. Still, I have one more store to go to. Steve, you staying here or coming with me?”

Steve sank down on the floor, already pulling out the yarn and a pair of knitting needles and that was all the answer Tony needed. He waved and left again.

His last stop for the day was the bakery/café. He ordered an espresso and a piece of cake (coffee flavored) and sank down in a seat where he could watch Steve, Bruce and Clint. He ended up sitting a few minutes longer than he had planned, but he was winded after all the walking and as much as he loved hanging out with his friends it did zap his energy. When the cake was eaten and the coffee gone he got back to the counter and bought six of each macaron flavor they had available (24, so that was a lot of macarons) before returning to his team mates.

”Whatcha got there, Shellhead?”

Clint gestured to the bag and Tony winked, hid it behind his back.

”Seeeecret~♪ It's for when we get home.”

He sat down next to Bruce and gestured towards the bar/bowling hall on the top floor.

”Why don't you fly up there and get our friends, Katniss? I'm gonna call Happy to get us home.”

Clint shook his head, but disappeared towards the elevator. Tony made the call, Happy would be there in half an hour to pick them up which should give Clint ample time to convince Natasha and Thor to leave their game. He leaned back, gestured to the mall.

”Maybe I should open one. Expand our business. Design some clothes.”

”There are enough malls already”, Bruce said and put his book down. 

”Ours would use clean energy though. Arc reactor technology. It will be great.”

He slid down slightly, nudged Steve with his foot.

”But maybe you're right. I should focus my energy on everything else I'm already doing.”

Steve looked up from his knitting and smiled to him.

”I'm sure whatever you decide to do will turn out great.”

”Of course it will, I'm Iron Man.”

Steve laughed. Clint returned with Thor and Natasha and they gathered up the bags and headed outside. Happy was already there, helped them load the bags into he car and then Tony took the driver's seat, Steve sat down in the passenger seat and Happy ended up in the backseat together with the others. Tony glanced at them in the rearview mirror before aligning it correctly. He smiled and started the car. Today had been the best day in a long while. And he already had five design ideas for the future mall he was going to build.


End file.
